


Insanity

by Anuna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Introspection, Kissing, fluff-sih
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's driving him insane.</i> </p><p>(Jack and Peggy, kissing. That's pretty much it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write these two. I love them like chocolate.

He swears this will drive him insane.

 

No, he already is insane. There's no other explanation, because he is sure, in the next moment or so he'll be flat on his back, possibly unconscious. But for this one glorious moment he closes his eyes to kiss Peggy Carter – without niceties or finesse, which is something he sometimes regrets, but not enough to really change things. Instead he puts all the frustration and stubbornness into that kiss. It might be the first and last time so better make it count. (It's not like him to truly deserve the good things. He takes them and prays nobody will notice. Except she notices.)

 

Peggy pulls back. Her red lipstick is ruined. Jack supposes he looks ridiculous. It doesn't matter, she's still not slapping him out of existence. Instead she's looking at him, breathing hard, like she's demanding an explanation he cannot give. Except: you're infuriating and I can't stop thinking about you. The lack of her breath against his mouth hurts. (he should have never done it).

 

“You better mean it,” she says then and just like that she's kissing him back. It knocks him harder than any hit every would. He ends up leaning against his desk and she's pulling him by the shirt, messing up his hair, biting her way into his mouth. Sneaking under his skin. Giving in is surprisingly easy, and what started as frustrated push and pull turns gentle, but still filled with passion and conviction. (What else would be possible?)

 

And then he feels safe and cared for; he feels seen and recognized and accepted for who he is, and assured that he is enough and he can be more, if he desires to be. It's like every kiss she returns tells him that she believes in him. If she didn't she would never kiss him back. She wouldn't hold his face like that, between her palms, like she cared.

 

They pull back gradually this time. Jack's forehead is resting against hers, because he doesn't want to lose contact with her. Suddenly he's realizing just how much he's been craving it, since forever it seems. Her hand is in his, she's lacing their fingers together, almost as if she can read his mind. And he breathes. He breathes, breathes, breathes. Every new taste of air is relief because she's still there.

 

“I damn well mean it, Marge,” he says.

 

He feels her smile against his lips.

 


End file.
